Abel
Summary Abel is fairly new to the games. He's only won once but he's made a name for himself with the other tributes. He's a natural anarchist picking a fight with anyone who holds authority. He blames it on his demon blood. Back Story Abel is from the game "Devil Survivor". He is the main protagonist from the game and since the character lacks a name in the game, Abel just decided to name him what he is known as to the demons in the game. The game has multiple endings and Abel says he has experienced them all due to time travel shenanigans. His favorite is "Song of Hope" however. His combat style revolves around him summoning demons from a modified 3DS called a COMP that his cousin made and using them to fight with him along with his abilities. As a Host Abel is new to hosting but he has hosted on a few occasions. Most of them being ridiculously late at night where he lives. He only hosts when no one else speaks up. His events mostly center around characters summoning demons and getting into long and dramatic battles ending with someone's death. He also likes to throw in a ton of comedy events just to keep the chat interesting. Current Events I'M BACK BABY The man, the myth, the mediocre has returned. He was imprisoned with a permanent sentence in the 4chan ban jail for a crime he didn't commit. The image glitch on 4chan switched one of his images with an advert of cp and he was instantly banned. He didn't let that stop him as he slowly gathered an army of fellow prisoners who suffered the same fate and started a riot so they could escape (a.k.a. appealed). Abel escaped but he has no idea how many others have escaped. After traveling for many days and avoiding the mods Abel safely made it back to the hunger games area posing under the name "Hooded Man". He was killed quite late in the game not knowing custom arena events worked now and he suffered for it. After dying and being sent to the losers area he removed his hood and was welcomed back with open arms. He's now taking part in a lot of games to make up for lost time. He's met a lot of new avatars and they seem to have taken to him as well. Almost a bit too much as it started to become a cruel trend, nearly a day after he came back and started hunting for his lost love Tenryuu other women started hitting on him. With his new found popularity he has no idea how to react to it all and is using Tenryuu's disappearance almost as a shield to avoid confrontation. He finally managed to achieve his goal of asking her out though as she came back a few days later. The two have started a happy(?) hatemance and no one knows how it will go but they have a lot of supporters. Relationships Abel is an asshole to a lot of characters, he doesn't mean any harm though. He usually just jokes around with them before actually starting a conversation with them. He does get a bit mad if people bring up past relationships or even crushes. He gets fucking nuclear if someone tries to decide things for him. He is unaffiliated with any "teams" due to his anarchist nature but he enjoys talking to their members on various occasions. Team Riot Abel doesn't have a problem with Team Riot, he doesn't join in with the riots but enjoys watching them when they happen and he's especially happy when he's the cause of them. Team Ilya Abel doesn't talk with this team too much considering he doesn't see much of them anymore. Hoshi's wedding split up most of the team and only Ilya remains constantly active. He is on good terms with them as a whole though The Ships Abel dislikes all but one of the ships. He hates them for acting pompous and above everyone else. He's taken it upon himself to knock them down a peg whenever he can. He's made a strange connection with the only exception to his hate of the ships, Re-Class. During a late night game session he even went so far as to register her in his COMP so they're constantly in contact. Abel's nemesis in the ships is Tenryuu, a recent addition to the ship armada. The two constantly bicker and fight with eachother, although they never actually meet eachother in the games to settle their fights due to RNGesus. Romance Nothing too much in this department. He had a huge, pretty much obsessive crush on Neptune for a while until she started seeing(?) Eruka. Then after being completely dumped by his date to Hoshi's wedding he spent the night of the wedding with Holo, a wolf spirit that joined the games a short time after he did. They had a short lived relationship but Abel broke it off due to them simply not feeling the same as they had before and they we're basically seeing other people by this point anyway. Abel is now currently single and he plans to stay that way for a while. Finished Events #REMOVE SHIPS Abel is currently waging a one man war against the ships. They've all made contact with him and he usually outlasts the ones he challenges in the games but he hasn't been able to fight any of them one on one so far. He's basically infiltrated the group while all the ships tease him at this point. Abel is now in a predicament worse than he could ever imagine. After a round of the Dark Side games he learned that his current girlfriend of the time, Holo, was cucking him and it wasn't the RNG's fault. Abel's confidence then was lower than usual just as another ship entered the game Tenryuu. Tenryuu is a ship Abel has the most problems with since she sees herself as the best no matter who she's talking to. This pisses Abel off to no end and thus the two have quickly become enemies. Everyone in an attempt to cheer Abel up keeps pushing him to ask Tenryuu out thinking they have some sort of mutual hatemance going on. Abel is denying all these claims saying it would undermine what he's fighting for but he is quite flustered when doing so. A bomb was dropped in an Asuka games a few days later. This is pretty far into Abel's fight with his 'main' enemy in the ships, Tenryuu. Abel already outlasted her by this point and was just trying to win the games when Luka and Tricky found pictures of her along with other lewd photos of other ship girls. The two now know of Abel's recently born fetish and his fondness of a certain ship and think it's really fucking weird. Abel confessed to Raven as well and with her advice recently broke up with Holo. Abel now is just living life as casually as he can until he can sort out his feelings. This event seems to now be almost over, once Abel was falsely imprisoned Tenryuu disappeared. Abel is currently looking for her to at least tell her his feelings. Although even he is now starting to doubt if she is coming back. Thankfully she did though and he gave up on waiting to beat her in the games to ask her out and just mustered up his courage and went for it. She said yes and the two went on a wonderful date after the games. He decided to end the war with the ships shortly afterward, considering they have dropped significantly in number and they've been quite humbled.Category:Avatars